


О пользе витаминов

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Продолжение рассказа "Досадная мелочь": инспектирование в разгаре





	О пользе витаминов

Традиционная вечерняя планерка на Звезде Смерти в этот раз проходила как-то особенно напряженно. 

Заслушав отчет о ходе текущих монтажных работ и молча кивнув — тут все шло более-менее по плану и без происшествий, — Кренник тяжело вздохнул и открыл файл «инспекция 1 дсп».

— Ну-с, господа, теперь о делах наших скорбных. Напомню, есть три способа что-то сделать: правильно, неправильно и так, как принято в армии. От нас требуется неким извращенным образом совместить первый и последний способы, и пока результат не впечатляет. На текущий момент мы имеем, первым почетным пунктом, нарушение формы одежды, — Кренник очень выразительно посмотрел на главного инженера проекта, — ну и еще кое-какие мелочи, страницы примерно на две. На всякий случай оглашу весь список... 

По правилам на инспектирование отводилась неделя — вне зависимости от размеров объекта, будь то стройка века или военный ретранслятор Голосети с двумя десятками персонала где-нибудь в глухомани. Это внушало некоторый оптимизм — за такой срок проверить всё просто невозможно, — но подвох заключался в том, что проверкой занимались асы своего дела, знающие, где и как копать. Уже к середине первого дня весь коллектив Звезды Смерти осознал, что, когда к результатам работы имеет претензии директор, даже с бластером и спьяну — это ерунда и цветочки по сравнению с настоящими качественными придирками. Взгляд проверяющих на то, как должен выглядеть порядок, кардинально отличался от обычного человеческого понимания и не подчинялся никакой логике. Попытка сделать что-то по уму в ряде случаев оборачивалась вопиющим нарушением какой-нибудь замшелой инструкции, не отмененной со времен Республики. 

— Если так пойдет и дальше, — подытожил директор, отключая планшет, — мы все тут за неделю рехнемся. Точнее, либо мы рехнемся, либо нас расстреляют по результатам проверки. Наш дедуля только с виду тихонький, а на деле тот еще мутный тип. Так что делайте выводы. 

«Дедулей» главу инспекционной комиссии Кренник за глаза окрестил мгновенно и непроизвольно. Генерал вряд ли был сильно старше самого Кренника, но во всем его облике, поведении и манере выражаться временами проскальзывало нечто... деревенское. Это неимоверно бесило — как и мелочная угнетающая дотошность. Да, шуток проверяющий тоже не понимал. Совсем. 

Подчиненные Ферна тихо сидели с планшетами в отведенных им помещениях, периодически запрашивали то один, то другой рабочий файл и в целом ограничивались вежливыми вопросами — правда, на вопросы у хозяев не всегда находился достойный ответ, — зато сам генерал всюду лез лично. Благо с его полномочиями разрешения можно было не дожидаться. 

Начал он с того, что заглянул в орудийный модуль. Неодобрительно покрутив носом — бренди после протирки кайберов тонким слоем до конца выветриться не успел, — осмотрев с лупой крепления кристаллов и даже поколупав ногтем сами кайберы, Ферн все же не нашел, к чему придраться. Кренник, однако, подозревал, что у проверяющего быстро найдется возможность наверстать упущенное — и как в воду глядел. 

— Где серийный номер? — часом позже въедливо поинтересовался дедуля, тыча пальцем в табличку с ID-номером «дельты». 

Несчастный Птерро аж вспотел, доказывая, что шаттл директора выпущен в единственном экземпляре, поэтому ни о каком серийном номере говорить не приходится, и даже рискнул пожаловаться, что в связи с уникальностью машины запчасти к ней невозможно достать. Не помогло: Ферн остался непреклонен и отсутствие серийного номера «дельты» внес в список недостатков. Так же как и отсутствие минимального резерва запчастей.

— Птерро, сколько раз я говорил: инициатива в некоторых вопросах наказуема, вплоть до высшей меры! — Директор в сердцах грохнул планшетом о стол. — Теперь опять писать заявку на запчасти. А мне — идти с этой заявкой на согласование к Таркину, ранкор им подавись! И там в сотый раз услышать, что я кретин и что денег нет! 

— Да сколько мы уже писали этих заявок, — запричитал адъютант, — все как туке под хвост! Такое впечатление, что они их нарочно теряют! Ладно запчасти, даже краску не выдают, приходится по знакомым выпрашивать... 

— Скажи еще спасибо, что дедуля не проверил индикаторы подзарядки лазеров, — съязвил Кренник, — их-то, в отличие от бортжурнала, не подкрутишь. Иди пиши заявку, да с запасом. Может, хоть что-то выбьем. 

За всем этим незаметно подоспело время обеда. К счастью, Ферн придерживался принципа «война войной, а обед по расписанию», так что уговорить его на часик оторваться от дел не составило труда. Надо сказать, дедуля оказался не дурак как закусить, так и выпить. Количество спиртного, которое свалило бы под стол бывалого космического пирата, вызвало лишь легкий румянец на щеках генерала да сделало его чуть более разговорчивым — но и только. Унылой дотошности генерал при этом не утратил, как и бдительности, и ничего лишнего о себе не разболтал.

После обеда экзекуция возобновилась и продолжалась до вечера. Результатом стал озвученный на планерке двухстраничный список нарушений, которые за время проверки требовалось устранить любой ценой. Задача реальной не выглядела — а ведь инспекция только началась. 

К счастью, инспекторская комиссия имела привычку спать по ночам, часов так пять — пока директор и остальные, закинувшись кафом и энергетиками, срочно исправляли, чинили и доделывали то, что проверка накопала за день. 

На второй день генералу приспичило проверить коммуникации, в том числе вентиляционные системы. С этой целью он затребовал налобный фонарик, каким обычно пользуются монтажники. Предполагалось, что проверяющий посветит фонариком внутрь, оценит ситуацию в пределах видимости и этим ограничится — однако вышло по-другому. 

— Посмотрим, что тут у нас, — с этими словами Ферн нацепил фонарик, снял решетку, прикрывающую технический люк воздуховода, — а затем неожиданно скинул китель и, несмотря на плотное телосложение и заметное брюшко, ловко ввинтился внутрь, только сапоги мелькнули. Кренник едва успел подобрать отвисшую челюсть, как вторая заслонка, в пяти метрах от первой, сдвинулась, и из люка показалась генеральская голова.

— Космодесант, директор, — хмыкнул Ферн, вылезая наружу и отряхивая брюки, — навык не пропьешь. По существу вопроса: воздуховоды продуты небрежно, много пыли, местами даже плесень завелась. Последнее вообще непонятно, такого в норме быть не должно.

Кренник про себя помянул недобрым словом так и не пойманную дианогу, растащившую споры из мусоросборника по системе вентиляции, но промолчал. Хорошо хоть, тварь не вылезла прямиком на проверяющего. 

— Даю вам срок устранить этот недостаток до двенадцати ноль-ноль по станционному времени, — подытожил Ферн, занося претензию в планшет. — Проверю лично. 

Сунув планшет в карман, дедок поплевал на ладони, крякнул и бодро полез вверх по технической лесенке, обвивающей нижний отрезок теплоотводной шахты реактора. Ситх знает, что он рассчитывал проверить там — но прыткость дедушки вызывала оторопь. 

— Во дает, — восхищенно пробормотал Водран, глядя ему вслед. — Кстати, чуть не забыл: вместе с инструкцией по матобеспечению я на всякий случай скачал также и личное досье нашего проверяющего.

— Так какого ситха ты раньше молчал?! — возмутился директор. — Я второй день голову ломаю, как найти к нему подход, а ты... 

— До проверки времени не хватило, а потом и подавно, — покаянно вздохнул начальник производственного отдела, протягивая инфокарту, — вот... 

Родной планетой генерала оказался Памарт, что само по себе объясняло многое — и ловкость движений, и определенную упертость характера. Из досье следовало, что Гарван Ферн, младший сын в многодетной фермерской семье, попал в космодесант еще до Войны клонов, за боевые заслуги отмечен досрочным повышением в звании до капитана. После тяжелого ранения переведен в интендантский корпус, где и дослужился до нынешнего высокого чина. 

«Характер выдержанный, в общении с подчиненными и сослуживцами принципиален и беспристрастен. Беспощаден к врагам Империи. За время службы дисциплинарных взысканий не имеет». 

Все это в совокупности не сулило решительно ничего хорошего. Если верить досье, недостатки и даже невинные увлечения у генерала Ферна отсутствовали напрочь. 

— Что, реально никаких слабостей? — Дочитав досье, Кренник недоверчиво покрутил головой. — Да нет, не может быть. Обязательно что-нибудь найдется. 

— Пока оно найдется, нам головы поснимают, — скептически заметил Водран, — буквально через пять дней. 

— Пять дней — это ситхова прорва времени, — не согласился Кренник, — работаем, война план покажет. 

На третий день генералу пришла в голову идея выборочно проверить данные последней инвентаризации. 

Если верить документам, инвентаризация в этом году уже проводилась — правда, на станции об этом знали только понаслышке. Тем не менее в офисе на Корусанте даже имелся оригинал сводной ведомости со всеми положенными подписями, копию которой проверяющий привез с собой. Но, как гласит древняя пословица, гладко — на бумаге, а вот реальность обречена спотыкаться о мелкие формы рельефа. 

Нет, оборудование нужной марки и года выпуска имелось в наличии, и даже исправно работало — но, увы, инвентарный номер то и дело не соответствовал заявленному в описи. Если вообще был. 

— Что-о? — Кренник поднял голову от файла с перечнем уже устраненных недостатков и очень недружелюбно уставился на начальника производственного отдела. — Опять сейф? Он же теперь есть?

— Физически — есть, — кивнул Водран, указывая на загромоздивший угол кабинета дюрастиловый шкаф. В спешке сейф получился несколько кривоватым. — Однако в инвентарной описи его, разумеется, нет. А это секретное хранилище, которое...

— Понял, не продолжай, — оборвал Кренник, раздраженно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Как чувствовал, с этим криффовым сейфом мы еще огребем проблем.

— Без него проблемы были бы крупнее, — напомнил начальник производственного отдела, неодобрительно глядя на раскиданные по столу инфокарты с пометкой «для служебного пользования».

— Согласен... Ладно, Шейт, занимайся своими делами, сейчас все решим. 

Дождавшись, когда за Водраном закроется дверь, директор мрачно хмыкнул и потянулся за комлинком.

— Мэйри?

— Да, сэр? — звонкий голосок ТК-7716 прозвучал несколько удивленно: по именам к штурмовикам смерти Кренник обращался в исключительных случаях, и случаи эти за годы службы она могла пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. 

— Мэйри, я надеюсь, ты еще не растеряла некоторые специфические навыки, благодаря которым оказалась в моем подразделении?

— Н-нет, — растерянно выдавила девушка. Историю с несанкционированным заходом в компьютерную систему академии Арканиса она предпочла бы забыть — но не забывалось, тем более что Кренник периодически напоминал. 

— Замечательно. Давай ко мне, быстро! 

В кабинете директора ТК-7716 застала странную картину: ругаясь сквозь зубы, Кренник техническим несмываемым маркером аккуратно вырисовывал какие-то цифры и буквы на боковой стенке сейфа — четким плакатным шрифтом, каким обычно подписывают чертежи. 

— Вот это, — директор ткнул пальцем в законченную надпись, — надо внести в инвентарную опись оборудования станции, в раздел «хранилища». Но есть небольшая проблема: эта опись — в планшете проверяющего. Ладно-ладно, — ухмыльнулся он, видя, как округлились глаза девушки, — мы с тобой знаем: нет нерешаемых проблем, есть неприятные решения. Генерал при проверке использует центральный компьютер станции. По соображениям секретности обмен данными идет не беспроводным соединением, а через стандартный компьютерный разъем. Намек понятен?

— Так точно, сэр! — девушка невольно заулыбалась в ответ.

— Тогда валяй, — одобрил Кренник, указывая на компьютерный терминал, — когда проверка свалит, получишь увольнительную. Хотя, если подумать, на кой она тебе, ты ж даже не пьешь... 

— Ну, хоть мейлуранов поем, — сдерзила в ответ ТК-7716, мысленно подбирая выражения в ответ на дежурную реплику директора «любят же некоторые жрать кактус». Однако на сей раз Кренник не повелся на подначку, сосредоточенно просматривая какие-то файлы и при этом помешивая каф индикаторной отверткой вместо ложечки. Крифф, значит, дело действительно серьезно.

...Десять минут спустя в командном модуле станции Ферн, увлеченно распекающий связистов за пыль и отпечатки пальцев, не заметил, как экран его планшета, подключенного к разъему терминала, слегка мигнул — а в открытом файле инвентаризационной описи добавилась одна короткая строчка. 

— Есть, — выдохнула ТК-7716.

— Молодец, девочка. Не забудь напомнить про увольнительную. 

Вечером после планерки Кренник сидел у себя со стаканом кореллианского сухого и тарелкой миндальных печенек, — надо же было чем-то заесть очередной список косяков и нарушений, — когда внезапно что-то грохнулось с таким звуком, будто отвалилась стенная панель. 

Машинально ругнув горе-монтажников, а затем вспомнив, что панели, заглушки и прочие переборки в собственных апартаментах прикручивал лично, директор поднял взгляд — и обнаружил прямо перед собой в полуметре от лица круглый желтый глаз размером с блюдечко, с вертикальным змеиным зрачком. Глаз, покачиваясь на красноватом кожистом стебле, смотрел заинтересованно и даже, если можно так сказать, доброжелательно. Полупрозрачные студенистые отростки, обрамлявшие глаз, слегка шевелились. Вдобавок по сапогу что-то неторопливо проползло... 

«Вылезла, зараза. Надо же, как вовремя и к месту!»

Первым побуждением было схватиться за бластер, но Кренник успел сообразить, что в присутствии инспекторской проверки стрельба в неположенном месте абсолютно нежелательна — и вообще, имея дело с дикими животными, лучше обойтись без резких движений. Поэтому, ограничившись непереводимой фразой на джеонозианском, он медленно и осторожно, не сводя глаз с рептилии, поднялся с места и так же медленно отступил к стене. Дианога за ним не последовала — хотя раскинувшиеся по полу щупальца слегка подергивались, как хвост раздраженной туки. Здоровенная тварь, однако. Метра четыре, если брать от глазика до кончиков щупалец. Ситха с два такое утилизируешь без громких последствий. 

— Деточка, я несъедобный, — тихо и отчетливо выговорил Кренник, стараясь придать голосу максимальную убедительность, — в моем спиртном вообще крови нет. Кыш отсюда, скотина! 

Дианога озадаченно моргнула, потом внезапно смахнула щупальцем печеньки вместе с пластиковой тарелкой, моментально всосала все это с пола в себя, — Кренник не успел заметить, как именно и куда конкретно, и уж вовсе не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности, — после чего стремительно и на удивление бесшумно втянулась в раскуроченный вентиляционный люк и там исчезла. 

Кренник перевел дух, с чувством обматерил проклятую рептилию и полез в стенной шкафчик за бутылкой. Ситх с ним, с дедулей, такое приключение определенно требовалось запить — и явно не кореллианским сухим. С дианогой надо все-таки что-то решать. Мусоросборники Ферн уже проверил, распорядившись о повторной дезинфекции, так что обратно туда дианогу еще дня три даже печенькой не заманишь, удружил так удружил. Впрочем, обо всем этом лучше подумать завтра, если не возникнет других проблем. О своих намерениях генерал заранее не сообщал — что добавляло происходящему оттенок дурной интриги. 

— Сегодня посмотрим личные помещения, — объявил Ферн утром четвертого дня. Воспользовавшись тем, что генерал начал проверку с жилого модуля Водрана, — там беспокоиться было не о чем — Кренник метнулся к себе. Оглядевшись, спешно задвинул креслом погнутую дианогой вентиляционную решетку, сгреб со стола и не глядя кинул в сейф инфокарты и буквально в последний момент оторвал от терминала выцветшую бумажку с буквами и цифрами, сунув ее в карман галифе. Что будет, если бумажка потеряется среди остального хлама, директор старался не думать. Просить ТК-7716 восстановить админский пароль от компьютерной сети Звезды Смерти — это как-то уже чересчур. 

На сейф, отнявший столько времени и нервов, дедуля даже не взглянул, как и на терминал. Вместо этого он, постояв в дверях, молча пожевал губами, словно что-то припоминая, развернулся — и, ни слова не говоря, решительно направился в обиталище главного инженера проекта. 

Давя внезапно возникшее нехорошее предчувствие, директор поспешил следом. Сам он до прибытия инспекции не успел проверить, что творится у Галена и прибрался ли тот в помещении. Три дня назад подобный недосмотр уже вышел боком. 

Вопреки подозрениям, первая комната, рабочая, радовала глаз относительным порядком. Жилец, в отглаженной, хвала звездам, форме, и даже причесанный, радовал тоже. Вторая комната, условно спальня, использовалась редко — Гален предпочитал дремать на рабочем месте, — поэтому, теоретически, вопиющего бардака там образоваться не могло. Кренник вслед за проверяющим шагнул в комнату... 

...и чуть не влетел резко затормозившему генералу в спину. 

Комнату загромождали ящики с растениями. Огурцы, помидоры, клубника, петрушка, еще какая-то неопознанная ботва... хотя нет, опознанная. Руккола, чтоб ее вомпы сожрали. Любимый салатик Лиры, здоровый образ жизни, вот это всё. Осталось усесться под куст помидора в позе джедайской медитации и ждать просветления и оргвыводов. И ведь по-хорошему просил вывезти клятый огород на Иду от греха подальше, и Гален уверял, что да-да, конечно, вывезли... 

Директор из-за спины проверяющего мрачно показал Галену кулак — но его, после полученного за мятые штаны строгого выговора с лишением квартальной премии, пугать смысла не имело. 

Надо сказать, Ферн был поражен увиденным не меньше Кренника .

— Что это тут у вас, доктор Эрсо? — поинтересовался он, хмуря брови, — Вы в курсе, что на борту военных кораблей это запрещено? Еще банту завели бы!

— Прошу прощения, — Гален отнюдь не выглядел обеспокоенным или виноватым, — это была моя инициатива, и, если вы позволите, я все объясню.

— Ну-с, послушаем, — зловеще протянул генерал, — излагайте.

— Как вы, несомненно, знаете, срок службы на станции составит около шести лет без отпуска, — начал Гален. — За это время в условиях космоса, на стандартных армейских пайках и при искусственном освещении, персонал и гарнизон могут сильно подорвать здоровье, что отрицательно скажется на боеспособности. 

— Однозначно, — кивнул Ферн; взгляд его стал заинтересованным. — Продолжайте.

— Я рискнул провести эксперимент, — вдохновенно продолжал Эрсо, широким жестом обводя ящики с овощами. — Витамины в капсулах, как показали исследования, не в полной мере усваиваются человеческим организмом, поэтому я попробовал вырастить на станции свежие овощи, которые вы здесь видите. Благодаря близости реактора и благотворному излучению кайберов, овощи быстро растут и созревают, не уступая вкусом и остальными качествами грунтовым аналогам с лучших сельскохозяйственных планет Среднего Кольца. В течение года вызревает несколько урожаев. Это все, повторяю, пока на стадии эксперимента. После завершения строительства можно будет выделить под посадку три уровня, на которых сейчас размещаются монтажники. Расчеты показали, что таким образом мы сможем обеспечить свежими овощами весь персонал станции. В дальнейшем можно попробовать с фруктами, но это уже сложнее — чтобы вырастить самую примитивную яблоньку, нужно несколько лет. 

— Интересно, — протянул Ферн, очень внимательно выслушавший рассказ Галена, — однако у меня, как вы понимаете, возник вопрос...

— Рассаду, грунт и ящики я приобрел на свое жалованье, все равно его некуда потратить, — пояснил Эрсо. — Кстати, обошлось не так уж и дорого, главное — места знать. А дальше все это само размножилось. 

— Ишь ты, — генерал прищурился, — дайте-ка попробовать ваши витаминчики... 

С этими словами он, не дожидаясь согласия владельца огорода, сорвал с куста огурец и, смачно хрупнув, откусил сразу половину.

— М-м-м-м... душевно! — одобрил он, распробовав овощ. — Не хуже, чем с грядки! 

С этими словами генерал достал из кармана галифе фляжку с выгравированным силуэтом штурмового транспорта и надписью «За десант!», отвинтил крышку, сделал внушительный глоток, крякнул и выдохнул, зажевав остатком огурца. До изумленных присутствующих донесся неповторимый аромат памартского «Девятого вала». Неудивительно, что на дедулю не подействовали ни кореллианский бренди, ни тем более альдераанское полусухое. 

— Хорошо! — почти промурлыкал генерал, глядя на сочный розовый овощ, притаившийся в привядшей листве. — Передайте-ка мне еще во-он ту помидорку. Эх, жаль, соли нет...

— Есть, — обрадовал Гален, протягивая вместе с помидором спичечный коробок с крупной солью. Ситх знает, где он ее взял, в столовых на станции соль была только мелкая йодированная, с характерным привкусом лазарета. Откуда взялся сам неуставной коробок и что сейчас по этому поводу скажет зануда-проверяющий, страшно было даже предполагать. 

К удивлению Кренника, на коробок дедуля внимания не обратил.

— Это какой же сорт? «Солнце Кардоа»? — полюбопытствовал он, с явным удовольствием смакуя помидорку. — По вкусу очень напоминает...

— Нет, это риосская «Дикая роза», из ранних сортов, — поправил Гален, — достаточно проста в разведении. А вы, похоже, знаток?

— Скорее любитель, — усмехнулся генерал, — но, знаете ли... 

Дальше между проверяющим и главным инженером как-то сам собой завязался оживленный разговор о сортах, рассаде и удобрениях — фермерский опыт Галена, пусть и недолгий, даром не пропал. Одновременно выяснилось, что у Ферна на Центаресе имеется особняк с садом и огородиком, где он в отпуске обожает лично поковыряться. Кто бы мог подумать. Хотя... вот оно откуда, это бесящее «деревенское». 

Глядя на эту сельскую идиллию, Кренник старательно делал равнодушное лицо, но в душе ликовал. Надо же, и от раздолбайства бывает польза. Теперь за результат проверки однозначно можно не переживать. Надо будет по окончании проверки отменить приказ насчет квартальной премии — и, пожалуй, выписать Галену премию дополнительную, за находчивость. Потратит на огород, заодно от переживаний отвлечется. Денег, как обычно, нет? По такому случаю найдем.


End file.
